


Of Fairies, Witches, and Heroes

by TrashcanKitty



Series: The New Company of Light [3]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/F, F/M, Just girls being girls, Takes place after the first dance, and talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanKitty/pseuds/TrashcanKitty
Summary: The first dance has ended and the girls are crushing on some of the Red Fountain guys... Well... Most of the girls are... Flora seems to have her eye on a certain witch...





	Of Fairies, Witches, and Heroes

**Of Fairies, Witches, and Heroes**

 

 

            Flora couldn’t help but laugh as her friends recounted their night at the dance. Stella was head over heels in love already with Prince Sky from Eraklyon. “He knew just how to dance with me and he actually found me funny. And… He was just so sweet.” Stella swooned.

            “That’s nothing… I met Timmy and he’s incredible. I mean… We sort of bumped into each other, but after we started talking, it was so much fun. We talked about the same video games and he was a bit awkward but it was cute.” Tecna sighed, hugging herself a bit. Flora hummed.

            “You two sound like you a lovely time… What about you, Musa? Bloom?” Flora asked. Musa kicked at the ground a bit, almost sheepish.

            “I danced with a few guys… But… One really caught my eyes… He’s tall and has magenta hair all spiked up…” Musa started. Stella groaned.

            “Do you mean Riven? He has such an attitude though… And he’s rude.” Stella argued. Musa snorted at her.

            “So? He… He was still cute… But we didn’t get a chance to talk.” Musa looked to Bloom. “Did you have better luck, Bloom?” The redhead gave a dreamy smile.

            “I did… Brandon was… Everything I’d hoped for. We danced and laughed… Did you know he has a dog named Lady? I bet she and Kiko would hit it off.” She picked up the blue and white bunny. “Right Kiko?” The rabbit gave a bit of a shrug.

            “What about you, Flora? Did you dance with anyone special?” Stella asked. Tecna frowned.

            “Did you even dance? I can’t seem to recall seeing you around anyone…” The violet haired fairy spoke. Musa hummed.

            “Relax, girls. Flo just doesn’t wanna kiss and tell. Right?” Musa half-teased. Flora flushed.

            “It’s not that, exactly…” She bit her lip. “You know how I found out about the witches…? I mean… Before we found Bloom and she’d told us the same thing I did…?” Flora asked.

            “Yeah. You were majorly important in me keeping my ring.” Stella commended. “Though I don’t see where you’re going with this…” Flora fidgeted, her fingers tapping against each other.

            “Valkyrie… The witch who helped us against the senior witches in Magix…? She… She’s the one who found out about their plan to take Stella’s ring and she’s the one who gave me the idea for a convergence spell to fix everything…” Flora admitted.

            Musa frowned. “That’s whack… Why would she want to help us?”

            “Yeah… Witches aren’t good. Are they?” Stella asked. Tecna pulled up her portable database.

            “Actually… Witches, just as everyone else, have moral compasses… Theirs just tends to be more in the gray areas. Which is for the best because it helps keep the balance of the magical dimension.” Tecna read off.

            “Still… Why did she want to help us?” Bloom asked. Stella shrugged.

            “She probably just hates Icy, Darcy, and Stormy more than she does fairies.” Flora shook her head.

            “That’s not it at all!” Her four friends turned to face her, shocked a bit at her outburst. “She’s a good witch girls… And she doesn’t hate fairies… Her cousin is a fairy who goes here. Morgan? Remember… The half-elf?” Stella twirled her hair.

            ‘Okay… So we have a good witch to help us… Which could be useful.” Stella gave a smile. “Our own witch.”

            “Hold up… We still don’t know what this has to do with Flora and dancing.” Musa interrupted. Flora flushed.

            “I danced with Valkyrie before she left… I…” She flushed. “She’s so funny and her world view may be a little skewed, but she still wants to help people. And she’s smaller than most witches. It’s… Kind of cute. And she has these bright blue eyes.” Flora couldn’t help but gush.

            Bloom chuckled. “Seems you have a crush on a certain witch. Which is so cute, Flora.”

            “And I detect high probability that she feels the same way.” Tecna smiled. “You should ask her out. Just not to infiltrate the school…”

            “Oh and I could so help with coordination. I mean, you’ll need a makeover for the date… And if she’d let me do one for her, I could so help. I mean her glasses are a bit last year.” Stella babbled. Flora shook her head.

            “Girls… I just enjoy spending time with her. We’re friends. Or at least, we’re becoming friends.” Flora explained. Musa chuckled.

            “If you say so, Flora… But it sounds to me like a crush. Which is totally fine that you have a crush on a witch. Right girls?” Musa started.

            “Of course. There’s nothing wrong with it.” Bloom admitted.

            “Unless she turns out to be psycho like those senior witches.” Stella amended. “And as your friends, Flora, we’re going to help you get your dream witch.”

            “Just like you’d help us with our romantic problems.” Tecna smiled.

            “We are the Winx Club, after all.” Bloom grinned. Flora flushed but smiled.

            “Thanks girls… Really. It means a lot… Though I’m fairly sure she wouldn’t go for me… I’m a fairy, she’s a witch… And… She just seems like she’s out of my league…” Musa snorted.

            “No way. You’re going to work great together… We just have to find some things out is all. You said she had a cousin here… We could always go and ask her about Valkyrie.” Musa recommended.

            “Maybe another time… After we get you girls hooked up.” Flora turned the attention back to them. “You know, I bet we could get to know Riven better…? He may not be the jerk Stella claims if we get to know him better…”


End file.
